To Fight and to Die
by ThatsMisterMoletoyou
Summary: Set during CP. An idea I had after reading the scene where Cecily finds Will leaving to rescue Tessa. I haven't finished the book yet so this is my take on how it could have ended - Where Cecily follows her brother into battle, dragging with her two irritable Lightwood brothers. Starts out slow, but i promise it gets better! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first time ever writing a fic but I've wanted to do it for ages now! **

**This story is set during Clockwork Princess as an Alternative Ending (like I said I've not actually **

**r****ead the ****real ending yet! haha). It focuses mainly on Gabriel and Cecily but there's plenty of Will**

**action in there for any Will fans :) I think i've left poor Gideon out a bit in this chapter :(**

**If i contiue I'll try to write him in a bit more in the next chapter!**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for only a few uses of mild swearing, and some violence in later chapters.**

**I welcome constructive critisism but please no flames! .**

**Please comment! I plan on doing another one or two chapters after this one so If enough people seem **

**to like it ****then I'll keep going!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

_Blood splattered the floor between Gabriel's feet and the automatons broken __body and something inside Cecily shattered. Gideon shouted his brothers name before he began sprinting towards them across the large space of the courtyard, followed closely by Will; but Cecily was oblivious to either of them. Her entire body had gone completely numb._

"This is absolutely absurd!"

William Herondale had just about had enough. It had only been three days since  
he had set out on a solo mission to rescue Tessa from Mortmain's grasp, and he  
was already exhausted. When he had set out alone to find Tessa, he had meant to  
do just that; find her, _alone._ He hadn't intended on finding himself weighed  
down by one intolerable little sister and two imbecile Lightwoods.

Now, sat round the small camp they had set only a few hours before, Will could  
no longer stand to sit and listen to the infuriating trio reorganizing his well  
thought out plans to infiltrate Mortmains lair. Obviously they hadn't yet  
worked out they were unwelcome; so when Will interrupted their thorough  
brainstorming session by suddenly yelling up at the sky in a flurry of  
frustration, it was fair to say that the three them were a little taken aback.  
Well at least Cecily and Gideon were.

"That's it. I tried to tolerate the three of you but its just not going to  
work!" Will yelled, "Your only going to get in the way. All of you  
need to go home to the Institute now Or so help me..."

The look on Gabriel's face was of downright insult.

"And just exactly _who_ do you think you're talking to, Herondale?"  
Gabriel snapped scowling at Will, "If you think for one second that I'm  
going to do what you tell me to then you are sorely-"

Seeing where this was going, another pointless argument between the two boys,  
Cecily quickly stepped in, "What Gabriel is trying to say, is that we all  
care about Tessa. We want to help rescue her just as much as you-"

At that Gabriel gave Cecily an incredulous look, "Well I'm not sure I  
would go that far-"

Lifting her heel, Cecily brought it down sharply on Gabriel's foot, effectively  
silencing the younger Lightwood.

"We're coming with you to save Tessa. Whether you like it or not."

For a moment the two Herondale siblings glared at each other in a sort of  
silent challenge, daring the other to argue, before Will threw up his hands in  
the air and gave a defeated huff of indignation, "I swear you have to be  
the most stubborn child I've ever met!"

"I learnt from the best." Cecily quipped.

Will spared his sister one more calculating glance before resigning himself; it  
was a futile argument. If Cecily wanted to stay, she was going to stay.

From there on out it was a solid two weeks travel to their destination. Even on  
horseback it was a grueling task, and it took a lot out of the group. For the  
most part Will kept himself to himself, avoiding as much distraction from his  
unwanted companions as possible. But it was becoming increasingly obvious that  
between the constant bickering of the Lightwood brothers and the annoying  
determined silence of Cecily, it was going to be a struggle for him to keep his  
cool. There was only so much someone with the 'patience of a saint' such as  
William Herondale could take. What he couldn't stand however, was the ever  
growing, overly sickening, 'subtle' flirtations between Cecily and none other  
than the vile Neanderthal that was Gabriel Lightwood. It drove Will mad.

It wasn't the fact that his little sister had developed an unreasonable  
attachment to the younger Lightwood brother that made him twitch; It wasn't  
even because Gabriel acted like a gag-worthy love sick puppy trailing around  
after Cecily twenty-four/seven; hell it wasn't even the way that Cecily and  
Gabriel would unconsciously huddle together off to one side when they set camp,  
talking in hushed tones, heads bowed together, Cecily giggling like a stupid  
little school girl whenever Gabriel whispered something Will assumed was a joke. No, it wasn't any of that. What it was was the fact that they themselves were oblivious to it. That really - _really_ - pissed Will off.

How could something so obvious to everyone else around them, go so unnoticed by  
the very people involved? Will was this close to beating Gabriel bloody for  
even looking at his sister, but even more than that he wanted to scream at him  
to open his eyes. He had the girl he liked, so plainly mutually smitten with  
him, and yet he didn't even see it. Why should such an idiot as Gabriel  
Lightwood find his match so easily?

Not that Cecily was in any way a match for Gabriel Lightwood; Will refused to  
believe that.

"Woah Will, Stop." Cecily said making to stand, "What did that  
chicken ever do to you?"

Will looked up from his internal turmoil to find three sets of eyes on him and  
an awkward silence hanging over the small camp. Cecily was looking at him with  
worry written across her face, while Gabriel was observing him with a sort of  
mild disinterested disdain, and Gideon with something in between. Looking down  
at his hands, Will found what it was the three of them were staring at. He had  
all but wrung his ration of chicken to a shredded mess. In fact any resemblance  
it had held to a chicken before and after Gideon had cooked it earlier, was  
long gone.

"I was just thinking." he gave bluntly.

The blank stares he got in return from the others round the campfire made it  
clear that they were not going to settle for such a vague explanation for his  
odd behavior.

"The little bliters are all but related to ducks!" he harped, "I  
just cannot help but vent my frustrations upon them..."

Will tried to sound like his old humored self but between the relentless worry  
for Jem and Tessa, and now the thought of Gabriel Lightwood being with _his_  
little sister, it was almost impossible for him to hide the tension in his  
voice.

Standing suddenly, Will brushed himself down, adamantly avoiding eye contact as  
he did so.

"I'm going to go check on the horses." was all he offered before  
heading over to the small dark clearing where they had tied the horses off  
earlier.

Leaving the three of them staring after him, he put his head down and swiftly  
left the warmth of the fire behind for the cold shadows of the clearing by the  
path. If he had turned back, even briefly, he would have noticed the strange  
look of curiosity on Gabriel's face, not something he often earned from the  
younger Lightwood.

"Excuse me a minute." Gabriel said quietly from Cecily's side once  
Will was out of earshot, "I just need a few words with Will."

He offered her one of his kinder smiles, a rare sight even to Cecily, before  
standing and following after her brother, leaving Cecily more than a little  
baffled; what in Raziel's name had gotten into everyone tonight. To add to her  
annoyance, all she received in the way of explanation from Gideon when sending  
a questioning look his way, was a raised eyebrow and a disinterested shrug.  
Huffing in frustration she lay down, turning her back to the fire, deciding to  
turn in for the night. She wasn't looking forward to morning; no doubt she  
would have to deal with the consequences of whatever Will and Gabriel were up  
to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think my first chapter was a bit slow… so I'm going to keep posting and hopefully it'll get more interesting! **

**I'd really love some feedback, so I can improve! Thankyou!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Infernal Devices**

Over in the clearing, Will had found himself methodically tending to the horses, the mechanical, practise of the task easing his mind. Having re-tied all the tethers, thankful for the monotonous distraction, Will had just begun busying himself with checking Balios's hooves for thorns, when a particularly unpleasant noise interrupted his otherwise peaceful reverie.  
Hearing Gabriel cough twice behind him in an attempt to get his attention set Will's hackles straight on end. He had come here to get away from the other boy, not to have him follow him.  
"Piss off, Lightwood. I'm not in the mood."  
Gabriel hesitated a moment at that, internally debating whether continuing with what he had intended to say was a good idea or not at the present time. It needed to be said, that much Gabriel was clear on, but he was also pretty sure that what he had to say wouldn't exactly make Will cheery, and the darker boy seemed already to be in a foul mood as it was. However shrugging it of in his usual self important manner and deciding to put Will's snappy attitude down to the fact that Will was never particularly thrilled to see him anyway, Gabriel continued in his usual tone of false bravado.  
"I need to talk to you." he said firmly, still facing Will's back, "It's not that I particularly care about your opinion on the matter, and your reaction isn't going to make me change my mind about it whatsoever, but I figure I at least owe it to her to tell you first."  
Gabriel paused for a moment, taking in the heavy atmosphere, before swallowing hard and continuing again, "It's about Cecily. I think I might lov-"  
Everything was a blur after that. Will didn't know why but at that moment he finally snapped. All this time he had thought Gabriel oblivious to the chemistry between himself and Cecily, and that had made Will so unbelievably frustrated with the other boy; but now, coming to realise that the bastard little Lightwood wasn't as oblivious as he had originally thought, well that just made Will outright furious. He didn't stop to think of reason, he was just seriously at his wits end already and he now had the perfect excuse to take his anger out right in front of him. Blinded by the sudden flurry of rage that surged through his veins, Will didn't recall the moments between Gabriel speaking to him calmly and the point where he had the brunette pinned up against the nearest tree with his arm tightly pressed across the others throat.  
"What the Hells your deal, Herondale?" Gabriel managed to choke out before he was effectively silenced by Will brutally pressing his arm tighter against Gabriel's throat.  
"Stay the fuck away from my little sister, Lightwood," Will spat through gritted teeth, inches from the other boys face, "Or so fucking help me, I swear this time when I leave your arse in the dirt, it won't just be with a broken arm."  
At that Will shoved down hard and fast against Gabriel's neck one last time before letting him go and stalking from the clearing without another word. Alone now in the clearing with just the horses, Gabriel slid to the floor grasping at his throat and choking harshly; that really hadn't gone well at all.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short :S I hope Will wasnt too OC, I think he would be pretty on edge considering his situation.**

**Next chapter will finally be getting into the real action of the story! Cecily x Gabriel will finally be in full swing! Review!**


End file.
